The Moon in my Darkest Night A Klaroline Fanfic
by SharingBlood
Summary: Klaus has left Caroline dumbfounded by saving her, and offering her such a beautiful gift. She starts to inquire into who Klaus really is, what secrets he hides, and what his true intentions are... Temptation lurking beyond every corner.
1. Chapter 1 Caroline's POV

I slid down into bed and hid under the covers. I gently lifted the bracelet from the box and smiled, holding it in my hand, close to my eyes to examine it. I put it on and stared at it. What did it even mean, for Klaus to give me something like this? It had to be an apology. There was no other reason to give me something this exquisite. I dropped my bracelet from Tyler into a drawer of my nightstand and put it out of my mind. I was so confused... why the hell did Klaus even save me? If he killed Jenna, sired Tyler, and took Stefan's freewill, how was I any different? I just couldn't grasp it. I sighed and rolled over, my arm resting beside my face, I stared at the gift from Klaus and closed my eyes.

_You can have a thousand more birthdays..._

_There's a whole world out there waiting for you..._

_Great cities..._

_Art..._

_Music..._

I jumped up at the sound of a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, pulling the covers off of myself. The door opened and Klaus walked in. I gasped softly. "Klaus." I breathed. He was wearing all black, a loose jacket, well fitting jeans, and combat boots. He smiled when I said his name.  
>"Hello, Caroline." I leaned back against my pillow, my hand under myself so he couldn't see the bracelet. "Did you get my gift? I'd have given it to you myself, but I'm afraid Sheriff Forbes is quite strict about after hours house guests." I bit my lip a bit and looked away from him, offering a small nod.<p>

"Yeah... it's really pretty." I looked back over at him. "Thanks." He smiled wider and came over to sit on my bed. He reached for my hand and took it in his, then his eyes met mine.

"I must admit I'm touched, Caroline. I didn't think you would have it." I laughed quietly.

"It matches like... all of my outfits so..." I trailed off and he chuckled then dropped my hand.

"How are you doing?" He asked after a moment. "I trust my blood has put everything back in order?" I nodded. He looked at me, almost as if expecting an answer, but what could I say? "I am known to have a short temper, Caroline. Rarely do I think of circumstances. Being a supernatural with little to no ways to die leaves very little room for second thoughts. I'm not accustomed to ever having to _feel _anything." I blinked, dumbfounded.

"You feel guilty?" He scoffed and shook his head.

"I feel... many things, Caroline." He turned his head to look at me. I gave him a challenging stare and swallowed thickly before I spoke.

"Don't you feel guilty for what you did to Jenna? Elena? Jules? How could you have done all those things, but feel guilty about what you did to me?" I crossed my arms. His pursed his lips and stared at my floor, then his eyes came back up and met mine.

"My entire existence has consisted of things to live for. One after another. After I turned, I wanted to make Hybrids, Caroline. I started off fighting in wars, figuring that I could focus my... aggression" his eyes grew darker, "toward killing for my country." He sighed and looked at me still. "Afterward, I tracked witches that could help me find what I needed to break the curse. The moonstone, the doppelganger, the werewolf, vampire... When I finally got my doppelganger, she got word of what I planned to do. She fled, taking the moonstone. She had Vampire Blood in her system, and therefore killed herself. Katerina." A lot of things started to make sense to me now. Katherine, the moonstone, all of it. "I spent 500 years since, waiting for another doppelganger. Do you really believe I want to kill people for the sake of being a monster? I kill who needs to be killed. I do what needs to be done. Stefan kills my hybrids, you've killed humans, I'm sure," I shivered and grimaced. "Tyler killed to become a werewolf. We all take life in trade to keep ours eternal. How I am different, is a state of opinion. Jenna was the only Vampire available other than Stefan. I still see the faces of those who's lives I haven taken, Caroline... I can feel." I took a deep breath and took all of this in, wondering why he was so willing to open up. I looked at my bracelet, somehow it felt like I liked it more. Like it belonged on me.

"Klaus, why did you make these Hybrids?" I asked honestly. Was it the winning question? He smiled but it faded.

"Eternity is nothing if you are cursed to spend it alone. I may as well off myself now." I flinched.

"So in the long term, you're afraid of being alone?" He didn't answer, he started to get up. "Thank you... you didn't _have _to save me... but you didn't. Which means, though it's buried... like really hellishly deep... you have a heart, Klaus." He laughed. "I really appreciate you being there for me while I was dying..." I whispered. "But it's going to take a lot for me to be able to forgive you, and a lot more for anyone else to even consider it." He nodded.

"I have all eternity, Caroline. As I said, you have to adjust the way you view time..." I smiled and looked up at him. "I came to invite you to a House Warming party this Friday. My mansion has been renovated and is ready for Mystic Falls approval." I smiled.

"You have a house here?" I asked. I wondered why, and what trouble this may cause everyone else. "What do you want me to wear?" I mumbled, looking over at my lame closet full of outdated clothes. He smiled and looked in my eyes.

"Your best." He pulled some money out of his wallet and set it on my nightstand.

"Hey! I-" I started, he cut me off.

"It's on me." He leaned in close to me, I could smell his cologne, feel his breath graze lightly over my ear. "I'm very favorable to blue." Then he walked out, and I heard the front door slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2 Caroline's POV

_Thanks so much for the reviews! Even if there aren't that many, I cherish every single one. Anyway, this chapter is through Caroline's POV. I hope you enjoy!_

I walked up to the mansion, freezing under my shawl. I walked up to the entrance where the party had been going for about 20 minutes. Everyone was dancing and drinking. I smiled at all the stranger until I saw Tyler, Elena, Damon, and Stefan. I started to walk toward them when someone took my hand, my head snapped back to see who it was.

"I'm afraid I couldn't imagine a more well suited gown for you, Caroline." His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black suit, I loved him in a suit, I just couldn't help it. He saw my bracelet from him over my glove then turned his gaze back to mine.

"Thank you. It's... blue." I said, feeling stupid as soon as the words left my mouth, but we exchanged a chuckle.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked. I felt like I was blushing.

"Yeah... I'd love to." We shared a smile and he took my hand again. He put his hand to my back and I shivered at his touch. He chuckled.

"What do you think of my mansion?" He asked, as we started to dance to slow soft music. I looked around, seeing chandeliers, thick curtains, enormous rugs, new furniture and I nodded.

"I like it. I mean it's kinda... enormous for one person but, to each their own I guess." He looked at me and seemed to be kinda down. "It's gorgeous though, really." I assured him quickly.

"No, it was supposed to belong to Rebekah and I... and the rest of my family." He said.

"Oh..." I stared at him sadly and he raised his head back up, dancing with a bit more dexterity. I stared into his eyes as we danced, then at his lips. This suit mad him look insanely hotter then he usually did. He pulled me closer.

"_What is he __**doing**_?" Elena's voice sounded, I looked over to see her dancing with Damon.

"_He must have compelled her_." Damon replied, he looked away from me and back at Elena.

"Never mind them. They have only seen my bad parts." Klaus said softly, holding me closer still, my chest pressed to his a bit.

"Show them your good parts." I suggested, looking away from him. He laughed. He said nothing and we continued to dance.

"_Should we do something?_" Elena asked in a slightly panicked voice. Damon looked over at us again and I turned down my gaze from his.

"_No... Caroline started ingesting Vervain after she was tortured, right_?" _**Shit**__. _

"_Yeah, she was anyway. But why would she be dancing with Klaus_?" I looked at Klaus again, his eyes were turned down to the floor, he looked somewhat ashamed.

"Don't listen to them." I said under my breath. His eyes then met mine. "This is your party, you sure as hell should have a good time." I put my hands behind his neck and interlaced my fingers, pressing myself against him. "Why don't you go compel the DJ to play something a bit more... appropriate?" I said with a wink. He smiled softly and took my hand, taking me with him. I ducked my head to hide my smile and followed.

"Play something with a bit more pizzazz, will you?" He asked. In seconds the music shifted and I felt extremely overdressed. I put my hands around his neck again and he held my waist. I swung my hips back and forth, syncing with the music, and his hands guided my rhythm. I ran my hands down to his chest and kept them there for a moment before he turned me around and let out a soft breath against my neck.

"I haven't felt this manner of hunger in a very long time." He whispered. I let out a slightly shaky breath and turned my head to look at him.

"Elena wouldn't-" He cut my off, a finger going to my lips.

"Elena's business is Elena's business, and ours is ours." I looked at him with an unsettled expression. Elena was my best friend... what would she make of me being with Klaus? He had done so many bad things, but I could see deep down, he was afraid of solitude. He needed companionship.

"Let's go." I whispered. He grabbed my hips again and in the blink of an eye we were in a huge room. He lay me down gently on the bed and then looked at me before regaining his stance.

"This is my bedroom." He murmured, before having a seat beside me. I smiled and looked around, then back at him. The bed was extremely soft and felt like velvet to my skin.

"It's huge. This is awesome." I said, then fiddled with my bracelet. He watched me then spoke softly.

"Caroline... would you ever be able to see past what your friend see in me? The Hybrid..." I swallowed and nodded, I already was starting to. "I've done a lot of bad things. Who hasn't? But is there no hope for my future?" I looked in his eyes and raised a hand to his face.

"I wish I knew how to help you." He smiled faintly and leaned closer to me.

"You do." He leaned in toward me and I towards him. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt his breath on my lips before they met mine. I knew very little about Klaus, I knew nothing of where he was born, his age, his family... but what I did know was that he had the hottest touch I had ever felt. His fingers trailed my jaw, and his lips moved mine in all the right ways. When I slowly pulled away, he looked at me. His finger under my chin now, he tilted my head so I still looked at him.

"I don't know you." I breathed, as much as I wanted to bite my tongue off for saying it, it was true. He smirked.

"But you will. In time you will find that who I am is quite different than who you think. I look forward to inquiring upon you myself, Caroline." I smiled a bit and stared at him.

"I should... probably get back to the party." I murmured. I was already half way into his pants. On his bed, freshly kissed, and horny as hell. He nodded, then stood and offered me his hand.

"Come, we will go in together." I thought about Elena, Stefan, Damon and Tyler... what would they think?

_Ours is ours._ I took his hand and smiled, walking down his enormous staircase, right beside him, my arm entwined with his. Ready to face Mystic Falls.


End file.
